Sobreviviendo al Apocalipsis
by Shiemi Uchiha
Summary: ¿Cómo sería todo si Daryl desde el principio tuviera de quién en verdad preocuparse? Una esposa e hija a las cuales adora. Claire Grimes, hermana de Rick, junto con su esposo Daryl y su hija Emily tratan de sobrevivir al apocalipsis junto con un grupo de personas. Sé que suena algo estúpido, pero espero y le den una oportunidad. DarylxOc
1. Prologo

**Hola! Bien esto es algo diferente a la historia de The Walking Dead tan sólo una loca idea xD que espero que les guste.**

**_Disclaimer: The Waking Dead como todos sabemos fue creado por Robert Kirman, lo único mío serán los Oc que pronto conocerán._ **

* * *

**Prologo **

El mundo acabo llevándose consigo la paz y tranquilidad que alguna vez tuvimos y no creímos que añoraríamos. Las simples preocupaciones como el pagar las cuentas o trabajar duro para sacar a tu familia adelante fueron remplazadas por conseguir comido y tratar de sobrevivir a cualquier costo para no ser comido.

Nadie sabe exactamente como inicio todo ¿se trataba acaso de un virus? si era así ¿quién demonios comenzó con este infierno? El ejercito mismo no pudo controlar la enorme ¿epidemia? que se presento, así que ningún lugar era seguro, las personas que sobrevivimos nos vimos obligados a formar grupos para así apoyarnos y protegernos mutuamente, estoy segura que no somos los únicos que hay, por suerte mi familia y yo encontramos un grupo de buenas personas.

Estas cosas o como los solemos llamar "caminantes" son muertos vivientes ¿quién lo diría? como en los de las películas de terror, lentos y torpes, pero peligrosos cuando estén en hordas, con una mordida o hasta un simple rasguño estas muerto pues en pocos minutos o incluso horas serás una de esas "cosas"

Así es nuestra vida ahora, no se puede confiar fácilmente en las personas, pero al fin y al cabo uno se tiene que adaptar o a menos que prefiera morir.

* * *

**Lo sé es muy corto, pero si le agrada comenzare cuanto antes el primer capitulo. **


	2. El comienzo del fin

_**Hola, bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo por fin! Esta historia tal vez parezca algo tonta porque ¿Daryl con esposa e hija? tal vez no sea interesante para algunas pero estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo así que espero que valga le pena, bueno este primer episodio quería que empezara normal, el mismo día del apocalipsis zombi xD**_

_**La historia es completamente bueno "algo" a lo de la serie.**_

_**Bueno ya saben que TWD no me pertenece, nada más Claire y Emily xD**_

_**Espero y dejen reviews diciendo que tal les parece la historia.**_

* * *

~Capitulo 1~

_**~El comienzo del fin~**_

**POV'S Claire:**

Nada ha cambiado y Rick sigue igual, desearía que despertara pronto pues llevaba dos semanas así, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto más que trabajar horas extras para estar al pendiente de su estado. Antes de entrar a la habitación de Rick vi mi reflejo en el cristal de la puerta, vaya que me hacía falta un descanso las horas sin dormir se empezaban a notar con las oscuras ojeras bajo mis ojos. Entre en la habitación, sin cambios todo estaba como antes mi hermano estaba en la misma posición que todos los días.

-Veo que sigues igual- le dije mientras me acercaba a Rick- sabes el director del hospital el señor Wickham prácticamente me obligo a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, dice que no me hace bien estar todo el tiempo aquí así que no te veré en un par de semanas- le tome la mano- ya acabo el año escolar así que Daryl y yo pensábamos llevar a Emily como todos las vacaciones a acampar, Lori me pidió que llevara a Carl pues piensa que le hará bien despejarse un poco y divertirse ya que lo ha visto muy triste y deprimido. Lo cuidare bien te lo prometo… él y Lori te extrañan, al igual que yo- siempre que le hablaba las lágrimas amenazaban por salir- espero que despiertes rápido, nos vemos hermano.

Antes de soltar su mano delicadamente le di un beso en la frente, puede que parezca una demente hablándole, pero he visto películas en donde cuando una persona está en coma puede escuchar todo a su alrededor así que siempre que estaba con él le hablaba con las esperanzas de que pueda oírme.

Antes de salir mire el reloj de la habitación 12:45 p.m.

-Demonios- salí prácticamente corriendo- nos vemos en dos semanas Alice- me despedí de la dulce recepcionista.

-Que disfrute de sus vacaciones doctora Dixon.

Subí rápidamente a la camioneta, una Ford Escape negra, que nos servía de mucho cuando íbamos a acampar, el hospital quedaba a unos minutos de King Country así que con un poco de suerte llegaría justo a tiempo. Hace dos semanas que Daryl había estado yendo por Em, todo porque yo estaba ocupada en el hospital así que con las vacaciones que me obligaron a tomar le prometí que iría por ella, suspire cansada de tan sólo pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer, comprar lo necesario, empacar la ropa de los tres, hacer de comer…

El timbre del celular interrumpió mis pensamientos, sin alejar la vista del camino mire la pantalla rápidamente en el cual estaba el nombre de mi cuñada "Lori"

-Lori me alegra que hables, ¿necesitas algo?

-Hola cariño, amm si ¿cómo supiste que ocupaba algo?- preguntó algo apenada.

-Pues cuando me llamas al celular es para pedirme algún favor- reí al escucharla nerviosa- pero tranquila sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿qué ocupas?

-Lo siento Claire, pero esta tarde tengo un compromiso así que me preguntaba si podías ir por Carl.

-Claro que sí.

-Amm no me desocupare hasta las 7:00 p.m. y supongo que para esa hora ya estarán acampando así que Carl se fue a la escuela con su maleta ya lista y…

-Tranquila yo lo cuidare, verás que se divertirá mucho.

-Muchas gracias cariño.

-No tienes que agradecer, nos veremos en dos semanas entonces.

-Eso espero, te lo encargo mucho, adiós.

-No te preocupes, adiós- colgué- bueno al parecer tendré otro hijo.

Al llegar a King Country todo estaba tranquilo, era lo bueno de vivir en pueblo pequeño, pase por varias tiendas y casas antes de llegar a la escuela estacioné la camioneta para después bajar rápidamente y como había pensado antes llegué justo en el momento que sonaba el timbre de salida, los padres se acercaban para recibir a sus pequeños.

-Doctora Dixon- saludo una de las maestras- me alegra verla por aquí.

-Si yo… he estado ocupada.

-Emily se alegrara de verla- sonrió antes de entrar al salón por ella.

No paso ni un minuto cuando sentí unos pequeños brazos rodearme.

-Mami si viniste- dijo Emily muy feliz.

Volteé a verla y me agache a su altura para mirarla bien, le acomode su cabello rizado.

-Te lo prometí, ¿no?- ella sólo asintió- tenemos que ir por tu primo y luego iremos a comprar las cosas para acampar, ¿te parece?

-¿Nosotras iremos por Carl?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí, tu tía tiene algo que hacer así que cuidaremos de él a partir de ahorita- le quite la pequeña mochila de su espalda- así que pórtate bien, ¿ok?

-Yo siempre me porto bien mami- me miró con una mueca, sonreí al ver el parecido que tenía con Daryl.

-Y espero que así sea siempre- ella asintió- te amo tanto cariño- la abrace fuertemente y comencé a darle pequeños besos por toda su carita.

-¡Mami me haces cosquillas!- dijo entre risas.

La cargue y me despedí de la maestra.

-Vamos a comprar muchos bomboncitos para la fogata, ¿verdad?- preguntó rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Sí cariño, pero no tantos porque te enfermas.

Mientras hablábamos de que comprar para nuestro pequeño viaje nos dirigimos al edificio de al lado que era la primaria, al igual que los del jardín de niños salían temprano, pero con la única diferencia de que a ellos si los dejaban salir.

-Mami- puso su carita muy cerca de la mía- esta vez vas dejarme agarrar la ballesta de mi papi, ¿verdad?

-Estas loquita ¿verdad?- bese su nariz.

-Mami ¿de qué sirve que papi me enseñe a cazar y buscar cosas si no me dejas disparar la ballesta?- se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que papá te haya enseñado como rastrear, pero aún estas muy pequeña como para disparar la ballesta.

-Ya tengo cinco años.

-Cuando tengas dieciocho lo discutiremos- reí por su comentario.

-Pero…

-Ahí viene Carl- dije cuando lo vi, llegó justo a tiempo.

-¿Dónde?- olvido por completo nuestra conversación.

-Allá- señale a Carl- ve anda.

Al bajarla salió corriendo hacia su primo, el pequeño Carl como dijo Lori traía una mochila extra. Emily se abalanzó sobre él casi tirándolo al suelo, no hace falta decir que Em adora a su primo Carl y viceversa.

-Hola tía- llegó Carl con Em abrazada a él- mi mamá dijo que me quedaría contigo después de la escuela.

-Tal vez- lo miré frunciendo el ceño- pero llegaste y no he recibido ningún beso de mi sobrino favorito.

-Mami es tu único sobrino- se burlo Emily.

Carl rió y se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Así está mejor- suspire- bien vamos tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

Los tres subimos a la camioneta, bien un pendiente menos ahora lo que queda es ir a comprar lo necesario, hacer la comida y empacar, de tan sólo pensarlo me daba flojera, pero ¿qué se podía hacer al respecto? Mire por el retrovisor, Emily le contaba emocionada a Carl todo lo que haríamos cuando estuviéramos acampando, mientras que este último sólo escuchaba igual de emocionado. Tardamos un par de minutos en llegar al supermercado.

-Seguro que mi papi te enseñara a cazar y como estás grande tal vez te deje agarrar su ballesta…

-Ya llegamos- avise interrumpiendo la pequeña charla que tenían.

Emily bajo y salió corriendo por un carrito.

-Vaya que se emociona con facilidad- sonreí al verla tan feliz.

-Se parece a ti tía- se burló Carl.

-Tan sólo un poco, vamos antes de que se pierda de vista.

Alcanzamos a Emily quien al parecer planeaba entrar sin nosotros, compramos lo necesario para dos semanas como algunas frutas y verduras, comida enlatada, agua y jugos, unas linternas, etc.

-¿Mami me compras unos maldaviscos?- preguntó agarrando unos paquetes de malvaviscos.

-¿Te portaste bien en la escuela?- le sonreí con ternura.

-Mami tu sabes que yo siempre me porto muy bien- hizo un puchero mientras me miraba suplicante con sus lindos ojitos azules.

-Bien, entonces puedes llevarlos.

Nos la pasamos bien haciendo las compras, Emily hacía comentarios que nos hacían reír a mí y a Carl de vez en cuando, me alegraba convivir con mi hija después de tantos días sin estar con ella por culpa del trabajo, a Carl se le veía muy feliz y eso me tranquilizaba pues de verdad se la había visto muy deprimido y triste cuando a Rick le dispararon. Tan sólo esperaba que siguiera así de feliz estas dos semanas siguientes. Después de terminar las compras y subir el mandado decidí comprar hamburguesas en el pequeño restaurante del señor Wilson, un viejo amigo de mi papá, porque la verdad no tenía ganas de hacer de comer.

Llegamos a casa, los niños me ayudaron a bajar el mandado y luego salieron al jardín a jugar, nuestra casa era grande pero no tanto pues sólo nos gustaba tener lo necesario, el tener una casa grande era por Emily para que pudiera jugar y no se aburriera con facilidad. Guarde la comida en cajas ya Daryl las subirá cuando llegue, me asomé al jardín los niños jugaban en la pequeña casa del árbol que Daryl le había construido a Em, sonreí al recordar aquel momento.

Daryl es un hombre maravilloso, él había cambiado mucho desde que tuvimos a Emily, era cariñoso con ella, claro que a su manera. Cuando Emily nació cambio la vida de ambos, es nuestro pequeño tesoro al cual adoramos, Emily se parece a ambos aunque hay personas que dicen que se parece más a mí y otras a Daryl, en mi opinión es mitad y mitad, pues su cabello corto hasta los hombros lo tiene un poco rizado al igual que el mío, pero color castaño claro como el de Daryl, en cuanto a los ojos azules pues ahí no sé de quién los saco pues tanto Daryl como yo los tenemos azules así que es un empate, en cuanto a la actitud tiene de ambos es una niña dulce, alegre, a veces rebelde y burlona, en fin tiene de ambos.

-¡Niños lávense las manos para comer!- avise interrumpiendo su juego.

Ambos pequeños bajaron de la casa del árbol y corriendo se metieron al baño a lavarse, mientras fui sirviendo las hamburguesas ya hechas en platos, Carl fue el primero en llegar a la cocina y sentarse en la pequeña mesa que había.

-Gracias tía- me miro con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

-No tienes que agradecer cariño- le revolví un poco el cabello.

-Mami, ¿Cuándo va a llegar papá?- pregunto Emily algo deprimida mientras entraba a la cocina.

Mire el reloj que había, 3:30 p.m. vaya que nos tardamos haciendo las compras y en cuanto a Daryl no tardaba en llegar.

-No tarda…-no complete la frase al oír la puerta principal ser abierta.

-Ya llegué- aviso con voz cansada.

Emily al oírlo salió corriendo fuera de la cocina, mientras que yo sólo me asome por el pequeño pasillo.

-¡Papi!-grito emocionada mientras se le abalanzaba.

Daryl con un movimiento rápido la cacho para luego alzarla y darle besos por toda la cara haciéndola reír.

-Mi pequeña pateadora- Daryl comenzó a llamarla "pequeña pateadora" todo porque cuando estaba embarazada solía dar pataditas casi todo el tiempo- ¿cómo te portaste en la escuela? Espero que bien o sino no te llevo a acampar.

-Papi- se quejo mirándolo con un puchero- yo siempre me porto bien.

Daryl le sonrió con cariño y después volteo a mirarme.

-Es raro verte tan temprano en casa- se burló mientras se acercaba con Em en brazos.

-Es raro verte de tan buen humor- le sonreí al tenerlo cerca.

Daryl sonrió antes de tomarme de la cintura con su brazo libre y atraerme a él para luego darme un beso el cual no duro ya que la pequeña risita de Em interrumpió el momento.

-Espero tener a alguien que me bese bonito como mi papá- sonrió Em.

-No creo que encuentres a alguien tan genial como yo- le dijo Daryl mirándola- aparte de que espantaré a cualquier hijo de perra que se te acerque, así que no te hagas ilusiones- no pude evitar reír ante el comentario de Daryl.

Emily lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No es justo- se cruzo de brazos- yo tendré novio cuando quiera- le saco la lengua.

-No me digas- la mire conteniendo la risa pues se le ocurría cada cosa.

-Si te digo- me miro y luego a Daryl- y lo tendré a escondidas para que no le pegues.

-De ser así me obligaras a amarrarte en tu habitación y no dejarte salir- le dijo Daryl con el ceño fruncido, siendo él no me extraña que sea así de celoso en especial con su pequeña pateadora.

-Vaya si a esta edad eres rebelde, tendremos problemas cuando seas adolescente- le pellizque la mejilla- y eso será por tu culpa- le di un corto beso en los labios a Daryl antes de dirigirme a la cocina.

-¿Mi culpa?- pregunto caminando detrás de mí- si se parece a ti.

Serví las hamburguesas que faltaban, Daryl saludo a Carl chocando las manos, ellos dos no hablaban mucho pero se llevaban bien, la comida estuvo divertida con los comentarios que hacían Em y Daryl.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Daryl parándose y echándose su último trozo de hamburguesa a la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?- volteé a verlo dejando de lado los trastes que lavaba.

-Tengo que volver al taller, un amigo vendrá por su auto a las 5:30 p.m. y no lo tengo listo aún- comentó aún con la hamburguesa en la boca.

-No hables con la boca llena- me queje a lo que él sólo sonrió- espero que no tardes, no quiero que salgamos de aquí muy noche.

-Lo que ordenes- se acerco a mí para darme un beso, el cual respondí con una sonrisa mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

-Papi seguimos aquí- interrumpió Emily con burla por segunda vez.

-Ya lo note- gruño antes de darme otro corto beso- Y tu- se acerco a Emily para luego cargarla- debes dejar de interrumpir cada vez que beso a tu mamá.

Le dio un beso en la frente antes de sentarla de nuevo donde estaba, paso detrás de Carl y le revolvió el cabello.

-Te encargo a mis chicas Carl.

-No te preocupes tío- le sonrió divertido.

-Nos iremos a las 6:00 p.m. ¿bien?- me miro esperando mi respuesta.

-Supongo que esta vez me tocara empacar todo a mí, ¿no?- me queje con el ceño fruncido.

-No, yo tratare de no tardar y…- inmediatamente quiso arreglar las cosas.

-No te preocupes- lo interrumpí sonriendo- eres tan lindo que me encargaré de empacar todo.

-Pff- bufó- pero que estupideces dices- comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cuide su vocabulario señor Dixon, ya vete o no acabaras- volví a concentrarme en lavar los pocos platos que había.

-Llegare pronto, lo prometo- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Ahora tenía más cosas por hacer, y yo que quería acostarme un rato.

**POV'S Narradora:**

Una vez que la cabeza de la familia Dixon regresara al taller a terminar su encargo, Claire se dispuso a hacer los preparativos para el viaje mientras que los niños veían televisión, la tarde pasaba lentamente pues Carl y Emily deseaban que la hora acorada por Daryl llegara pronto para poder disfrutar sus pequeñas vacaciones mientras Claire empacaba la ropa de su esposo e hija con mala gana pues estaba demasiado cansada como para preparar todo ella sola, suspiro mientras se sentaba al pie de la cama en su habitación tan sólo faltaban sus cosas, miro el reloj en la mesita de noche, 4:45 p.m.

-Un pequeño descanso no me vendrá mal- dijo para sí misma antes de recostarse en la cama.

Miro la foto que se encontraba encima de la mesita a su lado y la tomo sonriendo al recordar aquel lejano recuerdo, la foto tomada ya hace no muchos años mostraba a una joven y feliz Claire junto a un malhumorado Daryl. Esa era la primer foto que se tomaron juntos cuando solían ser novios, resulta que en aquel entonces el joven Dixon odiaba tomarse fotos, aunque en la actualidad no ha cambiado demasiado, y a pesar de las suplicas de la chica Grimes por que se tomaran una foto juntos como cualquier pareja normal él se negaba rotundamente diciendo que él no era de hacer cosas cursis, pero Claire no se rindió fácilmente no importaba cómo pero obtendría una foto junto con su malhumorado novio al cual adoraba. Así que un día mientras Daryl se encontraba en el bar del pueblo bebiendo con sus amigos su chica llego por detrás de él con la cámara en sus manos y sin previo aviso se recargo en su hombro dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla para luego sacar la cámara ya preparada y tomarla, como resultado consiguió su añorada foto y a Dixon persiguiéndola por todo King Country, pero tan sólo bastaron unos cuantos besos para que Daryl la perdonara.

Claire rió un poco antes de dejar la foto en su lugar y ponerse de nuevo a empacar, ya listas la ropas de los tres bajo las mochilas y las subió a la camioneta, al igual que la comida enlatada y todo lo demás.

-Bien, todo listo- dijo secando unas cuantas gotitas de sudor que empezaban a formarse en su frente.

Antes de entrar a la casa recordó que había dejado su celular dentro del auto así que sin más abrió la camioneta y agarro su teléfono, miro la pantalla con el ceño fruncido tenía 9 llamadas perdidas de Shane lo cual la extraño, se fijo en la hora 5:38 p.m. Daryl no tardaba en llegar.

Se dirigió a la casa y antes de cerrar la puerta divisó a una persona no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba que caminaba torpemente, no le dio mucha importancia así que sin más cerró la puerta. Camino a la sala donde Carl y Emily seguían viendo la televisión.

-¿No se cansan de ver la televisión tanto tiempo?- preguntó llamando la atención de los niños.

-Mami ningún niño nunca se aburre de ver la tele- la niña miró a su madre como si se tratara de algo obvio.

-No me digas- suspiró Claire sonriéndole a su pequeña.

-Mami ¿Cuándo nos vamos a ir?

-Tu papá no tarda en llegar, así que en cuanto llegué nos iremos muy rápido- le explico a la pequeña Em- así que estén listos, ¿ok?

-Sí mami/ Sí tía- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

La mujer sonrió para luego retirarse de la sala de estar, Claire camino hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua antes de servírselo el teléfono de la casa sonó, esperando a que fuera Daryl tomo rápidamente el teléfono inalámbrico que se hallaba en la cocina.

-¿Diga?

-¿Claire?- reconoció la voz de Shane al instante- ¡Demonios Claire! ¿Por qué diablos no contestaban? ¿Y por qué no se han ido?

La voz de Shane se oía nerviosa y con temor lo cual asustó a Claire.

-Oye calma, ¿sí? Daryl tenía unas cosas que arreglar en el taller así que…- no pudo terminar pues Shane volvió a interrumpir esta vez más alterado.

-¡Tienen que salir de King Country ahora!

-¿De qué…?

-Escúchame Claire, Lori está conmigo así que nos veremos en Atlanta salgan de King Country antes de que esas cosas…- no se oyó nada más pues la llamada se corto.

-¿Pero qué demonio?- se quedo mirando el teléfono confundida y asustada, pensando en lo que le dijo Shane.

¿Para qué ir a Atlanta? ¿Cosas? ¿A qué se refería? Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza cuando unos gritos fuera de la casa llamaron su atención. Emily y Carl no tardaron en aparecer en la cocina con miedo en sus rostros.

-Mami ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Emily aferrándose a la pierna de su madre.

-Tranquila- camino fuera de la cocina con los niños detrás de ella- quédense en la cocina- los miro tratando de calmarlos, aunque ella se sentía igual de aterrada, los gritos parecían no muy lejanos de donde se encontraban y junto a ellos algunos gruñidos que se iban acercando.

Escucho algunos golpecitos en su puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó con temor, no obtuvo respuesta alguna lo cual la puso más nerviosa ya que los pequeños golpes no paraban.

Se quedo parada frente a la puerta sin hacer nada, hasta que los golpes cesaron espero unos segundos y abrió la puerta lentamente, pero antes de que pudiera asomarse esta fue empujada con brusquedad, Claire inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de un ladrón pero esa idea fue desechada completamente cuando aquella "persona" se le echó encima haciendo que soltara un grito y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo con la "persona" encima de ella tratando de morderla, a Claire enseguida le dieron ganas de vomitar al percibir el horrible olor a descomposición que desprendía esa "cosa".

-¡Mami!- oyó a Emily gritar.

-No… se acerquen- dijo con pánico a que su hija se acercara.

Luchaba con por no ser mordida, pero sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse y esa cosa parecida a los zombis de las películas parecía no querer darse por vencida, cuando pensó que ese sería su fin una flecha atravesó la frente de aquella cosa quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro, seguido el cuerpo fue retirado de encima de ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?- preguntó rápidamente Daryl abrazando a su esposa quien solo negó con lágrimas en los ojos-Maldito hijo de perra- maldijo Daryl con su ballesta en la mano.

-¡Mami!- Em llegó corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando a su mamá.

Carl igual llegó con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazó a su tía.

-Tenemos que irnos esos hijos de puta están por todo el pueblo.

Claire tan sólo asintió, y siguiendo a Daryl salieron rápidamente de la casa para subirse a la camioneta, a los alrededores habían más cosas que al percatarse de ellos corrían torpemente tratando de alcanzarlos. Todos subieron a la camioneta rápidamente y Daryl arrancó el vehículo alejando a su familia fuera del peligro.

Las calles estaban hechas un caos las personas subían rápido a sus autos para poder escapar mientras que otras sólo corrían siendo perseguidas por aquellas cosas. Claire miraba horrorizada las calles, les dijo a los niños que cerraran los ojos hasta que ella les avisara, Daryl manejaba a toda velocidad tratando de esquivar aquellas cosas. Una vez que salieron del pueblo de King Country se relajaron un poco, los niños lloraban descontroladamente mientras que Claire trataba de calmarlos.

-¿Tía qué le pasó a mi mamá? ¿Dónde está ella?- preguntaba Carl preocupado sin dejar de llorar.

-Tranquilo Shane está con ella iremos a Atlanta a encontrarnos con ella, ¿ok?- el niño asintió un poco más calmado.

-¿Atlanta?- preguntó Daryl viendo a su esposa.

-Shane llamó justo antes de que esto sucediera dijo que teníamos que ir a Atlanta y que allá nos encontrábamos- Daryl tan sólo asintió.

-Mami tengo mucho miedo- dijo Emily con lágrimas en los ojos.

Claire volteo hacia su hija y le acarició la mejilla.

-Tranquila amor, no te pasara nada- la miró con ternura- tu papi y yo te vamos a proteger a ti y a Carl, no dejaremos que nada malo les pase, ¿ok?- miro a ambos quienes sólo asintieron tratando de calmarse.

Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba, la única esperanza que tenía por ahora era ir a Atlanta donde decían que había refugiados y estarían seguros, pero nadie se imaginaba que ese era el comienzo de fin del mundo.


	3. Acoplándonos a nuestra nueva vida

_¡Hola chicas! Ya lo sé, seguro querrán matarme por actualizar después de lo que parecieron años, de verdad les pido una disculpa sincera, últimamente no he tenido tiempo pues trabajo y más aparte voy a la universidad, así que… pues se me hace pesado y para colmo la inspiración me deja a medias… no estoy segura de sí este capítulo les guste, pues porque… no sé._

_De paso quiero agradecer a aquellos hermosos reviews que me dejaron, de verdad me alegro mucho leerlos y saber que la historia les gusto._

_**Flor- Soleada****:** Me alegra que te gustara el fic y no te preocupes que Merle por supuesto aparecerá, de hecho al final de este capítulo aparece, es algo breve pero de verdad quería ya publicar este capítulo._

_**narusempai:** Siento mucho la tardanza T.T pero no te preocupes, así dure cientos de años en terminar la historia la terminare, porque también me ha tocado leer fics incompletos y de verdad que me da un coraje no saber en como terminaron._

_Y a las chicas que no están registradas como:_

_**rose34:** Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante la historia, espero y sigas leyendo._

_**La** (Dejaron un mensaje con esa palabra): Igual me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y opines que te pareció este capítulo._

_**Luz:** Siento mucho no actualizar pronto, me pone feliz que te haya gustado la idea de que Daryl tenga esposa e hija… de verdad es rara… ¡Saludos!_

_**Guest:** Igual pido disculpas por no publicar pronto, jeje aparte de esta historia tengo otras dos xD así que ya te imaginaras… ¡Saludos y espero que te guste el capítulo!_

_Oh por cierto ¿qué opinan de la nueva portada? las letras salieron todas feas T.T_

* * *

~Capitulo 2~

_**~Acoplándonos a nuestra nueva vida~**_

Miedo, eso es lo que todos teníamos… miedo a lo desconocido, ¿qué es lo que pasaría ahora? ¿Qué eran esas cosas de antes? ¿Qué es lo que haríamos en un futuro si esto seguía así? Esas y más preguntas pasaban por mi mente, no sabía que es lo que pasaría, por el momento nuestro único plan era ir a Atlanta donde se dice que estaremos a salvo o al menos eso es lo que Shane me había dicho minutos atrás, antes de que toda esta pesadilla comenzara.

Daryl parecía mantener la calma, pero sé que estaba igual de asustado que yo pues sus manos aunque estuvieran sobre el volante temblaban levemente, y no sólo las de él yo estaba peor, desde que entramos en la camioneta mis manos temblaban exageradamente, mire atrás y el pequeñoCarl miraba por la ventana aún con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras que mi pequeña Emily se había quedado dormida después de estar un buen rato llorando.

Una mano sobre las mías me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Si no te calmas te dará un ataque- dijo Daryl mirándome por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar la carretera.

-No soy la única que debe calmarse- comenté señalando sus manossobre el volante- ¿crees que en Atlanta estaremos seguros?

-Si no lo es buscaré otro lugar, lo único que quiero es mantenerte a ti y a los niños seguros, así que no te preocupes demasiado y relájate un poco- yo sólo asentí- por cierto, ¿qué paso con tu hermano?

-El día de ayer me informaron que sería trasladado a Atlanta, sólo espero que lo hayan hecho.

-Seguro que ya debe de estar allá- me sonrió para tranquilizarme.

-¿Y Merle?

-No te preocupes por ese idiota- bufó- acordamos vernos en Atlanta.

-Debes admitir que estas aunque sea un poquito preocupado por tu hermano- comente mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Él tan sólo me miro de reojo con una sonrisa, lo cual era una clara señal de aceptación.

Esa fue la última conversación que tuvimos en todo el camino, cada uno estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos, después de que Daryl mencionara a Rick realmente me quede preocupada, a pesar de que el hospital donde trabajo quedara a un par de minutos de King Country, existía la posibilidad de que al igual que a nosotros esas cosas llegaran de sorpresa, pero me prometieron que harían lo posible por trasladarlo pronto a Atlanta…

-Maldita sea, no puede ser- maldijo Daryl por lo bajo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ya había oscurecido y frente a nosotros había un gran embotellamiento de autos.

-Atlanta queda a un par de kilómetros de aquí, por lo que veo entrar a la ciudad llevara un par de horas- aviso Daryl.

-¿No hay otro camino?- pregunte mirando la gran fila de autos que había frente a nosotros, incluso había personas fuera de estos, señal de que llevaban buen rato esperando.

-Pues si lo hay no creo que podamos salir de aquí- menciono mirando el espejo retrovisor, confundida mire hacia atrás y al parecer Daryl tenía razón pues detrás de nosotros más autos comenzaban a llegar impidiéndonos retroceder.

-Bueno parece que quedamos atrapados aquí- suspire con cansancio- así que se paciente, ¿ok?

-No prometo nada- se acerco y me dio un corto beso en los labios- tranquila estaremos bien.

Yo sólo asentí.

-Mami- ambos volteamos a ver a Emily- ¿ya llegamos?

-Ya estamos cerca cariño.

-¿Por qué hay tantos carros papi?- pregunto asomándose por la ventana.

-No somos los únicos que queremos llegar a Atlanta princesa.

-Tía ¿crees que mi mamá este en la ciudad?- pregunto Carl impaciente.

-No lo sé cariño, creo que depende de cuánto tiempo lleven aquí estos carros, probablemente y este más adelante- abrí la puerta del auto, pero Daryl me detuvo antes de bajar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunta mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Tan sólo caminare más adelante para buscar a Lori.

-Iré yo a buscarla tu quédate aquí con los niños- dijo cerrando mi puerta y poniéndole seguro.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que eres exageradamente sobreprotector?- pregunte sonriéndole.

-Sólo estoy siendo precavido- comentó con una de sus muecas para luego darme un corto beso y salir del auto.

-¿A dónde fue mi papi?- Emily pregunta a punto de llorar.

Volteo hacia atrás para verla.

-Tranquila cariño, fue a buscar a tu tía Lori y a Shane-explique para calmarlos a ambos prácticamente, ya que en sus caritas podía ver la preocupación que ambos tenían.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y Daryl aún no llegaba, cosa que me estaba inquietando mucho, Carl y Emily trataban de pasar el rato jugando con algunos peluches que Em trajo.

-Mami quiero ir al baño- avisa Em.

-¿No puedes aguantar un poco?- pregunte mirándola, a lo cual ella sólo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, sonreí ante el parecido que tenía con Daryl- tienes que aguantar hasta que llegue tu papi, si nos alejamos del auto se va a preocupar.

-Pero mami…- me miro suplicante.

-Disculpe- llama una voz desconocida.

Volteo a mi derecha para encontrarme a un señor de unos sesenta y algo en una RV, mirándome con una amable sonrisa.

-Siento interrumpir y entrometerme en su plática- se disculpa amablemente- Si gustas la pequeña puede entrar al baño de la RV.

-No es necesario, no quiero molestarle- negué avergonzada.

-No es ninguna molestia, además por lo que veo estaremos aquí unas horas más, no creo que la pequeña aguante tanto- miro la fila delante y detrás de nosotros, no habíamos avanzado ni un centímetro desde que llegamos.

-Mami no aguanto más- me hizo un puchero.

-De verdad muchas gracias- baje del auto para ayudar a Em.

El señor abrió la puerta para que Em pudiera pasar al interior de RV.

-Adelante pequeña.

-No te preocupes mami yo puedo ir solita- me dijo antes de entrar confiadamente.

Vaya que Emily tenía ese lado sinvergüenza, por decirlo de algún modo, gracias a su padre. Me metía en cada situación vergonzosa.

-Así son los niños no te preocupes- comenta como si supiera en lo que estaba pensando.

-Sí, supongo- asentí con la cabeza.

-Me llamo Dale- se presenta ofreciendo su mano.

-Soy Claire, mucho gusto- tomo su mano para estrecharla.

-La pequeña ¿es tu sobrina o tu hermanita?- pregunta con curiosidad, reí un poco ates de contestar.

-Es mi hija- al decir esto veo como Dale se sorprende, y no lo culpaba la mayoría de la gente suele pensar así, porque dicen que me veo muy "joven" como para ser madre- seguro está pensando "es muy joven para ser madre"

-Leíste mi mente- me sonríe.

-Sí, muchas personas me han dicho eso… tuve a Emily a los veintiuno, pero gracias al apoyo de mis padres pude terminar mi carrera.

-Ya veo, es admirable que hayas terminado de estudiar.

-Gracias.

-Dale creo que estaremos aquí hasta la siguiente semana- se queja una voz detrás de nosotros.

Volteo y veo a dos chicas rubias, una como de unos cuarenta y la otra chica como de mi edad o más joven.

-Caminamos alrededor de veinte minutos y la fila sigue- dice la más joven.

-Ya veo, chicas ella es Claire- me presenta.

Ambas me sonríen.

\- Soy Amy, mucho gusto- se presenta la más joven- ella es mi hermana Andrea.

-Mucho gusto- estrecho sus manos.

-Su auto se descompuso y me ofrecí a ayudarlas, no podía dejarlas con esas cosas de las noticias- explica Dale.

-Tuvimos suerte, Dale es un hombre muy amable- dice Amy sonriéndole.

-Si me di cuenta.

-Ya termine mami- avisa Em saliendo de la RV.

-¿Y esta linda pequeña?- pregunta Andrea al verla.

-¿Es tu hermana?- pregunta Amy.

-Es su hija- responde Dale por mí, y como era de esperarse también ellas se sorprenden.

-¿Enserio es tu hija?- pregunta Amy sin creerlo.

-Sí, ella es mi mami- dice Em- ¿verdad que es muy bonita?

-¿Y el chico de la camioneta también?- pregunta Dale mirando a Carl.

-No, él es mi hermoso sobrino, ¿verdad cariño?- le digo a Carl.

-Tía…- dice avergonzado.

Todos reímos del pequeño Carl ya que se había puesto rojo.

-¡Carl!- grita una voz bastante familiar.

Volteo y veo a Lori correr a un par de metros más delante de nosotros.

-¡Mamá!- Carl se baja rápidamente del auto para correr a los brazos de su madre.

Daryl venía más atrás demasiado serio mirando el suelo, lo cual me preocupo pues sólo se ponía así cuando tenía que decir alguna mala noticia.

-¡Papi!- grita Em de emoción al verlo y seguido corre hacia él.

Lori seguía abrazando fuertemente a Carl, incluso lloraba, definitivamente algo andaba mal y al parecer Dale lo notó.

-Estaremos en la RV por si necesitan algo Claire- avisa Dale subiéndose junto con Amy y Andrea.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte cuando Daryl llego frente a mí.

-Tengo algo que decirte- bajo a Emily- ¿Lori te la encargo un momento?

-¿Qué pasa papi?- pregunta confundida Em.

-Quédate con tu tía, princesa- beso su frente y luego me tomo de la mano llevándome fuera del camino al bosque de al lado.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros aún agarrados de la mano, Daryl se detuvo y volteo a verme muy angustiado, pero ¿por qué? Para que él estuviera de esta manera realmente algo malo había ocurrido.

-Oye cariño no te pongas así- le acaricie la mejilla- ¿qué es lo que paso?

Daryl pone su mano sobre la mía para luego depositar un pequeño beso sobre ella.

-Cuando encontré a Lori y Shane se veían muy mal- comienza a explicar- Shane me dijo que él estuvo en el hospital con Rick antes de que todo comenzara…

Al oír el nombre de Rick y considerando el comportamiento de Lori y Daryl, a mi mente vino lo peor…

-No…- interrumpí a Daryl- Rick… él está bien ¿verdad?- pregunte con lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

-Shane fue al hospital antes de que todo esto sucediera, dice que la electricidad del hospital falló, así que Rick… él…- no pude mantenerme de pie más de pie así que me agache en el suelo abrazando mis piernas mientras que mis lágrimas bajaban descontroladamente por mi rostro- lo siento amor- dijo Daryl agachándose frente a mí para luego abrazarme fuertemente.

Correspondí al abrazo de Daryl y llore como nunca, esto no podía ser real debía ser tan sólo una terrible pesadilla… tenía que serlo, Rick estaba muerto y no había podido hacer nada. Debí haberme asegurado que realmente fuera transferido a Atlanta, todo era mi culpa.

No podía creer que en tan sólo un día todo cambiara tan drásticamente, primero esas cosas comiéndose a las personas y ahora mi hermano estaba muerto, sentía un gran vacío dentro de mí, el dolor de perderlo era insoportable al igual que cuando nuestros padres fallecieron, de no ser porque tengo a Daryl y Emily en mi vida no sabría qué hacer, estaría totalmente perdida…

Daryl y yo seguíamos abrazados por un buen rato, de vez en cuando me daba pequeños besos en la cabeza para calmarme, supongo que ya estaba un poco mejor…

-Deberíamos volver- susurre mientras me separaba de él- preocuparemos a Emily.

-Tienes razón- me miro aún con preocupación.

-Estaré bien- trate de sonreír- en cuanto tú y Emily estén siempre conmigo.

-No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente- dijo secando cuidadosamente las lágrimas de mi rostro para después depositar un tierno beso sobre mis labios, causándome como siempre ese cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Eso espero Dixon- comente sonriéndole.

**POV'S Narradora:**

Luego de que Claire se pusiera un poco mejor decidieron regresar a la carretera con las esperanzas de que los autos hubieran avanzado un poco, pero como era de esperarse de un GRAN embotellamiento se encontraron con que todo seguía igual que minutos antes, ni si quiera un mísero centímetro habían avanzado.

Cuando llegaron a su camioneta, Emily y Carl estaban abrazados a Lori, en sus caritas se veían recientes lágrimas así que era de suponer que Lori se había encargado de decirle a los pequeños la terrible noticia de Rick. Shane también estaba con ellos, Em al ver a sus papás corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó de las piernas a ambos.

-Mami, papi, ¿es cierto que ya no veré más a mi tío Rick?- pregunto llorando.

Claire al oír el nombre de su hermano las lágrimas de nuevo amenazaron por salir, debía ser fuerte por Em así que dio un gran suspiro y se agacho a la altura de su pequeña hija.

-Lo siento cariño-le seco las lágrimas que bajaban por su carita- pero es cierto, tu tío Rick está en un lugar mejor, piensa que ahora él es un angelito y que estará cuidando de tu tía Lori y Carl- mire al pequeño quien abrazado de su madre me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa aunque en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza- y por supuesto de ti… está bien llorar de vez en cuando, pero hay que saber superarlo y ser fuertes… en especial tu Carl ahora tú debes cuidar de tu mami, ¿ok?- él me miro con una sonrisa y asintió- bien por ahora hay que ser pacientes y esperar nuestro turno para entrar a Atlanta.

En cuanto Claire dijo aquello varias personas comenzaron a caminar al lado derecho de la carretera adentrándose al bosque, lo cual llamo la atención de todos.

-¿Qué ocurre mami?- pregunto Em asustada.

-No tengo idea cariño, no quiero que te asustes, ¿ok?- Claire miro a su pequeña hija con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Dale, Amy y Andrea salieron de la RV al ver a la gente corriendo hacia el bosque.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto Amy un poco alterada.

-No sé, hay que ir a ver- dijo Daryl caminando hacia la misma dirección que las demás personas.

-Te acompaño- aviso Claire yendo tras Daryl.

-Mami yo también quiero ir- Em corrió detrás de sus papás.

-No cariño, tú quédate…

-Pero mami- dijo haciendo uno de sus pucheros.

-Yo la cuidare- Amy se acercó a la pequeña- ¿qué te parece si esperamos juntas a tus papás?- Em tan sólo asintió.

Emily y Carl se quedaron en la RV al cuidado de Amy, mientras que Daryl, Claire, Shane y Lori corrían al costado derecho de la carretera para ver lo que pasaba, recorrieron unos cuantos metros dentro del bosque para luego encontrarse una terrible escena, de lejos se podía contemplar la ciudad de Atlanta siendo bombardeada. Todos estaban en shock al mirar aquel paisaje, ¿no se suponía que Atlanta era un lugar seguro? ¿Qué es lo que harían ahora?

Realmente esto no podía empeorar… ¿o sí? Nadie sabía que hacer o a donde ir, Daryl abrazo a su esposa pues parecía que de un momento a otro iba a desmayarse.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Lori con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Deberíamos formar un grupo, está claro que no podemos separarnos… esas cosas podrían estar en cualquier lado así que creo que lo mejor es estar unidos- opino Claire con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de Daryl.

-Me parece buena idea- apoyo Shane- hay que informarle a la gente por si quiere unírsenos.

Una vez de acuerdo regresaron a la carretera, Dale al divisar a Daryl y Claire se acercó a ellos.

-Pareciera como si hubieran visto un fantasma- comentó viendo a la joven pareja- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-La ciudad está siendo bombardeada- informo Daryl sorprendiendo a Dale.

-Pensamos formar un grupo, ya que aquellas cosas podrían estar en cualquier lado es mejor mantenernos unidos, ¿no crees?- dijo Claire tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Después de poner al tanto de la situación a Amy y Andrea, Shane y Lori regresaron al auto de este primero para dirigirse a otro lugar más seguro, cabe mencionar que por fin podían moverse de ahí ya que la mayoría de las personas se habían retirado para buscar otro lugar más seguro o para cerciorarse de que sus familiares estuviesen bien.

Por suerte varias personas que no tenían a donde ir accedieron a formar un grupo junto con Claire, Daryl, Shane y los demás. El lugar acordado donde quedarse seria a las afueras de Atlanta cerca de un río, más específicamente donde Daryl y Claire planeaba llevar a los niños a acampar.

Antes de que Daryl subiera a la camioneta un fuerte sonido de motor llamo su atención ya que le pareció muy familiar, detrás de ellos su hermano Merle apenas llegaba en su motocicleta.

-Llegas tarde a la función- avisa Daryl.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió?- pregunta observando a varios autos yendo al sentido contrario de donde esta Atlanta- ¿no se supone que debamos ir a Atlanta?

-Al parecer no cambiaron de planes y decidieron bombardear la ciudad- explica subiéndose a la camioneta- planeamos hacer un grupo, hay que ir al lugar donde solemos acampar…

-¡Tío Merle!- grita de emoción Em al verlo y corre hacia él.

-¡Hey! Pequeña salvaje- la recibe con los brazos abiertos y la carga- vaya estás más pesada.

No había de mencionar que Em adora a su tío Merle, ¿o sí? A pesar de que Merle fuera un total imbécil con la mayoría de la gente, él adoraba a su pequeña sobrina y la consentía a más no poder.

-Hey Merle- saluda Claire saliendo del bosque (a Em le dieron ganas de ir al baño, pero como Dale y su RV ya se habían marchado al lugar acordado, no le quedo de otra más que hacer en el bosque)

-Hey lindura- saluda a su cuñada.

-Tenemos que irnos- avisa Daryl- es peligroso quedarse aquí.

-Tranquilo hermanito mientras el viejo Merle este aquí nada les pasara, ¿verdad Em?- mira a la niña.

-Sí, mi tío es muy fuerte- asiente feliz- ¿puedo irme contigo en tu moto tío?

-No lo creo primor- dice bajándola al suelo- te dará un resfriado y luego tu padre me matara.

-No es cierto- hace un puchero y mira a su papá- ¿verdad que no papi?

-Si te pasara algo estando con tu tío… definitivamente lo mataría- comenta Daryl mirando a su hija.

-¡Papi!- se queja cruzando los bracitos.

-Basta ya Em, sube al auto- le dice Claire abriendo la puerta trasera de la camioneta.

A la pequeña Dixon no le quedo de otra más que meterse al auto a regañadientes causando risa a los tres mayores. De hecho a ninguno le quedaba de otra más que seguir adelante en medio de este desastre y acoplarse a su nueva vida.


End file.
